The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Vamp Time Dark Pink.’ ‘Vamp Time Dark Pink,’ identified as 20544-1, originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the unpatented variety ‘Vamp Time,’ in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety ‘Vamp Time Dark Pink’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.